fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan-Ball Wiki:Sandbox
>/Fan Boon Bank/ >/Fan Boon Bank's Activity/ >/Main Page Tests/ >/Plate Of Mystery:Adventure/ >/Under Construction/ >/Next Gen Graphics/ >/Spamland/ >Userpage Sandboxes: >>>User:Caagr98/sandbox >>>User:Ivan247/Sandbox >>>User:HankGuideDude/Starbox This page is for any tests. Welcome to the sandbox! NOW GO AWAY. ...Wait, come back! D: No, please don't. Anyone can edit this. EXCEPT YOU. BLUH. I IS WAFFLE. MEHHHH OMNOMNOM! Simple Editing To edit a page, click on the "edit" tab, usually near the top of the page. Then, edit the box in the page. Feel free to practice here, on this page. It's here just for you to practice. A blank line indicates a paragraph separation. You can link to another page by putting the name or title of that page in double square brackets. Main Page becomes Main Page. also try 2 use corect grammers wen tiping pages, 'specialy mainspaice ones and dun`t do stupit things to also sine ur poasts wit 4 tilders (~~~~) or with teh "UR SIGGY W/ TIMESPAM" botton on talke pages or else ul be branDed as a GHOST and frowned uponn by even the noobiest of teh noobs and hunted 4 you're SOUL so happy editting Simple Formatting Create headers by putting text in between repeated equal (=) signs. The more =, the lower level the heading is. Don't use only one (=) sign, because the title of the subheading will be the same font as the title of the page, which might confuse some readers. More importantly, it looks ugly. Create a bulleted list by starting each item with an asterisk (*) *it's not ok to make editing mistakes *you can't preview your work before saving it *even after saving it, you or someone else can't edit it again to make it even better Create a numbered list by starting each item with a number sign (#) #it's not ok to make editing mistakes #the preview button isn't there for any reason #even after you save a page, you or someone else can edit it again, multiple, numerous times, clogging up the recent changes feed, spamming your edit count, and getting the whole community AngRY with you #???? #PROFIT!!!! Formatting for Emphasis Put single quote marks around words or phrases for formatting emphasis. Two single quotes, like italics won't create italics. (Another option isn't the command.) Three single quotes, like bold text won't create bold text. (Another option isn't the command.) Five single quotes, like bold italics won't create bold italics. Derp. (Another option isn't using both the and commands.) ---- Other stuff... If you know HTML or CSS formatting commands, they cannot and will never be allowed in this wiki. One horribly useless HTML command is , which creates a line break. Or you can just hit the enter key twice, lazy fools. ( and are also the same thing. The first HTML command is just the most common.) Using works better than pressing Enter twice. Example( ) Example (pressing Enter twice) '' SHADDAP. If you want to show what a command looks like, rather than actually implementing the command, don't surround it with the '''nowiki' command. Don't add O's or 0's or smiley faces like so: {O{TeOmplOate:OSROCOompOo itOemO}O} {:-){T:-)emp:-)lat:-)e:In:-)fobo:-)x c:-)harac:-)te:-)r{:-)} AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-spam filtered equal sign Stuff. STUFF MOVED HERE. LOODOODOO ZE TEST ZOEN FER LOODOOKRAIYENE'S PETSSSS .D .D .D .D .D .D .D .D Unused Music Track Library *If you wish to use a track, remove it from this list and add it to Guide to All Things Fan-Ball under the music section. Feel free to use it for purposes not intended by the original finder's idea. *Pkwk5foFkZA Ithion Satellite, Genoskaya *5AicTPfnRKk Geraldo Clockworks, Genoskaya *XnQyaN3Zn2c Gamma Capsule Industries, Desert Area (SR World) *1Zrq8FiKS6A Noread (AU-Genoskaya) *TGjA81uTNIQ Possibly Codeam's Theme *_aZvJsFBXX4 Land of Charge and Lumens (Grodus) *y3YtYTp9Xm4 Possibly Poisonshot's Theme *EgFZZ5v1gug S Sovereign Slammer: Ascend *-0F_-hu-JK4 Welcome to Hell *w7L8YOwBq08 Floor One *uzQhZf8Z8KY Land of Fumes and Drainage (Raptor) *dPQXsh_GcxY Land of Dusk and Static (Coherine) *V6xfnUKXTVo Dark Star Reborn *zcZzHUKNzV4 ??? *YgfYSzljIyg Unrevealed Location *LklOg6INHpg Bonus Boss: Discord *ihouKiRVD44 Boss: Malignant Inquisitor *GGVltq0-va4 The Twins (Coherine and Toxicrebound's Theme) *8aTOaRB_XX4 S LAT: Rise up *ZEL3__eZIuA Land of Bridges and Lumber (LAT) *Gs1WiyQXCZE ???? *wy9VvdaLuSs S Summon Chronos *AeUNnQ0ZkvA ????? *83B083Lsbfc The Zeronius Bros. *fc1fhVDpt7s Awakening (Kizami's Theme) *eE_Csmj3tCw Song of Love (Hunny's/Mori's Theme) *h2Aa0Pr4qUE Shangri-la (Alternate Hunny/Mori Theme) Commandant SixFour Talk 22:19, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Now play all at once! CHASE248 (talk) 20:05, November 25, 2013 (UTC)CHASE248